An Unlikely Gift
by caleab.covert
Summary: Okay I feel like I should tell you that my writing usually involves me or someone I know rather than a second character, but this is mostly for the reader so don't like? Don't read it. Joker meets a man where he is robbing, takes him and holds the man prisoner. But the rude man makes Joker think twice about keeping him. Will he survive?


An Unlikely Gift

Adam was twenty years old, with a small frame body. Dark brown hair that was shoulder length, with dark brown eyes. Adam was a no body. He worked at the mall, selling knick knacks. He worked, went home to his little apartment and started it over in the morning. Well he was. One day he went to work and he was taken hostage. A minion of the Joker had taken him at gun point and led him into the main courtyard. Twenty six people were sitting in the courtyard; well twenty seven including him. The Joker stood there in his purple suit and his green hair shining in the sunlight. "Everyone remain calm. Only half of you have to die today. Just do as I say and you will be killed as painlessly as possible. To lighten the mood a little I will show you what happens when you go to the mall on the wrong day." Joker looked around and grabbed an old lady. "You wind up finding yourself a club sandwich instead of eating one." The Joker pushed her to one of his goons and they clubbed her to death. Adam moved away from the group quietly and slowly. After he got so far he hid behind a wall. Breathing heavily he worked his way away from the group and he stood up and started running away. He almost got to the door when a hand grabbed him and pulled him back making him fall on his ass. "Well where do you think you're going?" The Joker pulled his face up to look at him. "Well you're a pretty good looking man. Would be a shame to kill a hot little twink like you." Adam backed away. "Please just let me go." The Joker stood up and grabbed him by his shirt. The button ripped off and his chest was more or less bare. "Hmmm a little boney but you still look pretty hot." Adam blushed; he didn't really think himself as pretty. "Aww, you are a pretty boy that doesn't know it. Here, have my jacket. Careful though, I have a lot of toys in there." Laughing the Joker tugged him back to the group. "Here, hold him. I want to keep him alive." The goon held on to him lightly. Adam made no attempt to move again. Just soft whimpering was the only thing Adam did.

"You know what, put him to sleep. He can come with us." Something stuck him and after a few minutes he started feeling heavy. The goon picked him up and held him bride style. "He's so light." He whispered to the one next to him. Everything started getting dark then black. Adam woke up in a wooden room with a small bed. Adam looked around and the room was small with only the bed in it. A door with a small opening in the top to let light in. Adam laid his head back down and passed out again. Someone shook him awake and there not even two inches from his face the Joker sat. "Wake up sleeping beauty. Time for lunch." The goons picked him up and they walked along a long hallway with bare walls with a faded light color of grayish blue color. "Where are we? Why did you bring me here?" Adam thrashed around in the goon's arms. "Whoa now. You don't demand answers from the master." The goon tightened his grip and Adam stopped. It was doing no good anyway. Sighing Adam let himself be carried. The doors opened at the end of the very long hallway. A grand dinning hall was set up. The walls were a deep purple along with the curtains. There were two chandeliers above the seats at the ends of the long table. Two candlesticks holders and vases full of fresh flowers were sitting on the table. Made Adam think that if he was here willingly this would be a perfect place to dine. "Please sit down. What is your name?" Adam looked at him. "Why do you care?" Joker laughed. "Well you are my guest. Plus it's rude to dine with such a handsome man without even asking." They took their sits on the opposite sides of table. "Now this won't do. I'll not be able to hear you all the way over there. Bring his chair over here and his food." The goon pulled him up and led him over to the joker along with his chair. The goon sat the chair down and held it out waiting. "Please don't be difficult."

The Joker said smiling. Adam sat down and the goon pushed him in gently. His food was brought over shortly. "Your name?" The joker said staring at him. "It's rude to stare you know." The joker stopped smiling. "So is not answering a question in someone's home." Adam sighed. "Adam is my name." The joker smiled. "Adam. I'm The Joker. Joker for short. Nice to formally meet you." Adam nodded. The food looked good and smelled even better. "Please eat." Adam scooted his food away. "I think I'll pass." Joker stopped smiling again. "Very well then." Joker ate in silence. When he was done the food was taken and they brought the Joker dessert. "Aren't you going to ask me if I want some?" Adam asked sourly. "No. You didn't eat your dinner, so no dessert for you." Joker said not even looking at him. Annoyed Adam sat there while the Joker ate again. Finishing up Joker turned to him again. "Now, let's try this again. You are here in my temporary mansion. You are my prisoner, but I would like to treat you as a guest. Not all are treated so nicely. But if you want to be a horse's ass, you will be treated like a prisoner and you will live and eat like one. I want you to feel at home as much as possible. But your looks have its limit. You are very beautiful but if the cost of having such beauty becomes more trouble than you are worth you will be killed like my men wanted you to along with the people at the mall. Now I saw something in your eyes that I wanted to know what it is. But my curiosity can and will be set aside if you want to be rude. Now tell me do you want to be my guest or prisoner?" Adam looked at him. "I'd rather you just kill me than drag it out." Joker looked at his goon. "Very well then, prisoner it is. Take him." The Joker got up and walked towards the window. Adam stood up and followed as the goon walked towards him. Adam was again led down the long hallway and walked into his cell. He laid on the bed and tried to sleep.

Adam wasn't scared of the dark but he missed his bear. Secretly had slept with his teddy bear for years. He liked the feeling of not being alone; but in the dark cell he found no such comfort. Sleep finally came to him, and in the morning he was awoke. "Food is here. You'll be fed three times a day, morning, noon and night. Drinks will be served with the food, you will be asked to go to the bathroom four times a day. The Joker has asked you come to the dinning room once a day to talk, other than that you will be locked in this room. Do you understand?" Adam nodded and the goon sat down his breakfast on a chair they brought in. "The tray will be picked up an hour before the next meal." The goon gestured out the door. "Bathroom time." Adam got up and was taken the other way down the hall. Only it was much shorter. Adam used the bathroom and returned to his room. "Do you want to speak to the Joker now?" Adam shook his head and the door closed and he sat down on the bed. He didn't even look at the food. He couldn't stop smelling it but he wasn't going to be poisoned. An hour must have passed because the goon came in and took the tray still full of food. "Do you want to speak the Joker now?" Again Adam shook his head no. The door closed and Adam laid on the bed. The door opened again. "Lunch. Do you want to go…?" Adam shook his head no again before he stopped talking. "You will have to go once today. So think about that. You can come willingly or not but you will have to go." The door closed and again the smell of food was the only thing that was different about the room.

An hour passed and the goon took the food and took him to the bathroom. On the way back the goon closed the door to his room. "Keep going." Adam turned around. "I don't want to speak to him." The goon stared at him. "Fine." Adam walked along the long hallway and reentered the dinning hall and sat next the Joker. "Well, I thought you were going to be dragged here." Adam looked at him. "What do you want? Thought I was to be a prisoner not a guest." Joker stared at him angry. "Even prisoners on death roll get a little yard time. But I have something for you." Adam stared at him. "I want nothing from you." The Joker smiled. "I think you will want this." Joker held up his teddy bear. "Give…that…to…me!" Adam stood up and lunged at the bear. "I think we need to talk first." The goon grabbed him and sat him back down and stood behind him. "Give him to me!" Adam demanded. "Well now that I have your attention. You must not grasp what you find yourself in. You are my prisoner and you don't get anything unless I say otherwise, besides this was your own doing. I tried to be nice and offered you a less horrible stay but you refused. So now I will not act any different towards you." The Joker pulled a lighter from his pocket and a goon handed him lighter fluid. "Please…no." Adam said quietly. The Joker smiled. "See you can be civil. That wasn't so hard." Joker sat aside the lighter. "Now. I wanted to be civil but if you want to continue to be rude I will take measures to make sure I can at least force you to be. It was hard mind you to find something to hold against you. No friends, no family, no treasured items and nothing solid enough to force you to behave. Almost overlooked but I found this." Joker held up his bear. "The only thing actually. You have no journal or computer. Nothing of sentimental value. But one lonely little bear." Adam let a tear escape his eye. "Please give him back." Joker looked at him with indifference. "I might if you behave. If not I'll roast him."

The goon walked away and the Joker looked away from him. Adam grabbed a glass sitting in front of him and smashed Joker in the face with it and grabbed his bear. "It's okay Barry. I got you." Adam touched his nose gently. "You'll always have me and I'll always have you." Adam hugged the bear tight. "Well that was very rude." The goons started to close in on him but the Joker waved them off. "Well you are going to be punished but I will have to find something to take away. You don't eat or drink anything; also very rude. You don't have anything else and I'm not trying for the bear again." Joker stood up and straightened his suit. "Take him to his room." Adam hugged his bear tighter. The walked him back to his room. "That was a very big mistake." The goon said as he closed the door. Laying on the bed Adam held up his bear. "Well Barry, I get to keep you." Gently tossing his bear in the air and catching him Adam was happy. Cuddling him close Adam slipped into sleep. Waking up Adam felt around for Barry. Turning up empty handed he started fanatically searching Barry was no where to be found. He heard the goon coming along to serve breakfast. Hiding behind the door the goon came in and said wake up and sat the food in the door. Adam kicked the door and hit the goon in the head hard. Stumbling back Adam picked up the glass and smashed it on the goons head. Adam ran down the hall and burst on the dinning room. The Joker sat the in amazement. Adam walked over to him and the Joker held up the bear with a light lit in his hand. "You do it and I will kill you." Adam said staring at the bear. "Sit down." Joker wasn't being friendly today. Adam complied. "Now, I told you would be punished. I should burn this bear on principle alone but I will not if you apologize. Right now." The Joker said staring at him. "I'm sorry." Joker sat back and threw him the bear. "Don't know why you keep that thing." Adam stood up notching the chair backwards onto the floor. "He was been my best friend since I was 10. He's the only one I have left. Just me and him." Adam said firmly. "Well you can sit back down now." Adam picked up his chair and sat back down.

"Are you willing to be civil now?" Joker asked. "All right then. What is it you want?" Joker's eyes widened. "Well I would just like to talk." Adam looked at his bear again. "What about?" Joker sank back into his chair. "Well like why wouldn't you eat?" Adam looked at him. "Well I think you are going to poison me." Joker sat there in surprise. "Well that wouldn't be in very good taste. Poison isn't fun at all." Adam rubbed his bear's head. "Then what do you want with me?" Joker smiled. "Well I told you. You had something in your eyes that I want to find out what it was." Adam sat there looking at his bear. "It was fear. I was afraid that you were going to kill me." Joker cupped his cheek. "No, it was something else. Something more." Adam blushed. "See there it is. Something so small but so noticeable." Adam stood up and backed away. Joker sat back. "So do you wish to stay as my prisoner or as my guest?" Adam said nothing. "Well it seems that you are speechless. Will you at least eat now?" Adam sat back down. The food in front of them, smelled wonderful and it looked even better. "Please Adam, eat something. I want you to live; I would very much like to be civil and friendly, but you are making it very hard for me to." Adam picked up a piece of ham and tasted it. It was honey ham based in a pineapple juice. It was so sweet and juicy that it made Adam's stomach growl for more. Joker laughed quietly. "Well guess that means you do eat."

Adam ate ham, mashed potatoes, pasta, rolls, fresh bread and a piece of cheesecake. Adam sat there feeling so heavy but satisfied. "Wow, you ate a lot more than I thought you would. Well matters not. You finally ate and are being civil." Adam burped so loudly that he vibrated. Joker sat there with an annoyed look on his face. "Excuse you. Now then shall I show you to the guest room or would you like to go back to the prison room?" Adam looked down and blushed a deep red. He'd never burped anywhere near that loud. In fact no one ever noticed he burped, it was so quiet. Adam got up and held his bear to his chest and followed the Joker. They went up some stairs they passed a large set of doors. "Where's that go?" Adam asked quietly. "My room Adam." Joker led them on up the stairs. "This is your room." The Joker opened the doors and the room was huge. A big white silk bed in the center back wall. The room was a sky blue with a big screen TV, next to it was a dark purple filled with movies. "Wow." Adam said quietly. "Yes it's very nice isn't it? Now, the TV has all the channels and the remote is on the bed. The bathroom is the door behind the shelf of movies over there." Joker said pointing. "The door will be locked after 11. The windows are barred from the inside. You might be a guest but you are a prisoner. I do hope you like it much better in here. I would very much like to get to know you." Joker closed the door. "Wait." Adam said and the Joker poked his head in. "Yes?" Adam looked around. "If I'm locked in after 11, why not just lock me in all day?" Joker laughed quietly. "Well I'd be a very rude host if I kept you locked up all day." Joker said closing the door. Opening the door back up, "Almost forgot, goodnight Adam. Pleasant dreams."

Joker closed the door and Adam heard him lock him in. "Well at least I still have you Barry." Adam said snuggling him in his neck. Adam ran over to his bed and jumped on it. It was so soft and warm. The texture of the silk tickled him all over. Adam saw a door behind the shelf. Walking over he opened the door. A large white tile bathroom with a large sink with a two cabinets beside them. A large bathtub and a wide stand up shower. Adam opened one of the cabinets and it had all sleeping clothes. The other was day clothes. All in his size and with a note on the mirror above the sink. _All the pleasures of home at your fingertips. Hope this all fit and you like them. Much better as a guest is it not? Joker._ Adam smiled. 'Yes it is.' Adam thought. Adam grabbed a pair of silk light blue pj bottoms and shirt. He tried them on and they fit. The fabric caressed his skin and he marveled over it. "This feels great." Adam ran back to the bed and grabbed Barry, and put him in the hole of his collar. "Feels great don't it Barry? Silk bed and jammies." Adam laid Barry next to him and fell asleep quickly. A peaceful darkness took him and in the morning he awoke to soft light from the windows. Adam looked around and in a chair was a tray of food still warm with a note on the side. _Good morning Adam. This will be how your food will be brought in now that you are my guest. I ask after you eat you come down to the dinning hall for a morning chat. Very please to be civil, Joker._

Adam ate happily in peaceful silence. When Adam was finished he went to the bathroom and found a deep satin purple suit. He put it on and it highlighted his features. Adam went downstairs and Joker stood as he entered the room. "Well you look amazing. Glad everything I bought suits you very well. You looked amazing in the jammies last night." Adam's eyes widened. "How did you…?" Joker gestured to the chair which Adam sat on. "I have cameras all around the mansion. Have to make sure you don't try to escape or drawl unwanted attention. Not that it would matter, but I have to make sure you behave if you are going to be a guest. You did very well. You didn't try to escape or anything. I have to say I am proud." Adam sat there in silence. "So you were watching me?" Adam asked kinda creped out. "No, I monitored you. I check the camera every other hour until you went to sleep. Alarms are placed around the mansion to keep unwanted guests out and to make sure that guests behave themselves." Adam relaxed a bit. "Well that makes it better." Joker smiled. "It's very pleasant to be civil now. You make a much better guest than a prisoner." Adam blushed slightly. "Thank you. You are a lot less… evil than I would have thought." Joker frowned. "Yes well, it's not everyday that I find a fair man that makes me look twice." Adam blushed deeper. "Well that's very sweet." Joker smiled. "I take it you are not used to being flirted with?" Adam stiffened. "Well I…I…" The Joker burst out laughing. "Well I'm being rude. I found it obvious that I was gay when I told you when we first met that I fancied you."

Adam blushed even deeper. "I'll take it you are not gay?" Adam said nothing. He was but didn't say so out loud. Not everyone took kindly to it. "Well I see I've done embarrassed you. Let us move on. Now being a guest comes with its privileges and its consequences. You saw all the perks last night, now you will see the drawbacks. As a guest there are certain rules that must be obeyed. I have certain duties that I must attend to and you as a guest must forgive me but you will have to accompany me. There is nothing to fear, but I must take trips into the city to keep unwanted attention away from my mansion. As you can guess, you will be my hostage once again. But as long as you behave and don't try anything you will have nothing to fear." Joker said these with a calm demeanor but something lay in his eyes. "Okay." Adam said quietly. He was still a prisoner even in a prettied up prisoner he was still at the Joker's mercy. The Joker stood up. "Come along. When we return I will show you around the house." Joker stood up and held out his hand. Adam took as he arose and they walked through a set of doors that Adam had not noticed before. Down a few stairs and a large door opened. The breeze flew through Adam's hair. The soft breeze sent a thrill of delight through Adam. "Well I must say I'm surprised. I really thought you would try to escape as soon as I opened the door." Adam let go of the Joker's hand. "What would be the point? Nowhere to run to. Even if I did manage to escape; you would simply find me again and take me back. Making my imprisonment worse for myself. If you wish to be friendly and don't kill me slowly, I will abide by your rules." Joker gestured to the car that was pulling around.

"Please, you have nothing to fear from me if you behave." Adam got into the car as Joker scooted close to him. "To the bank." The car pulled away from the mansion. Adam sat there and thought about his situation. He was a prisoner to the criminal genius the Joker. He was treated him much alike a guest regardless of his first impression. "Joker? Why do you keep me? Why don't you just kill me like all the others?" The Joker looked at him. "I told you, you are far to pretty to be killed. There was something in your eyes that I want to know what it is. Because you might be shy or stubborn but you are very strong willed. I don't even think I could break you and that is a strong will." Adam looked out the window. "Can I have a smoke please?" Adam asked not looking at anyone. "You smoke? That's very bad for you, you know?" Adam nodded just looking out the window. "Here, there are probably pretty mellow but see if you like them." Joker handed Adam a small black cigarette and his lighter. "Thank you." Rolling down the window Adam lit his smoke and breathed in the somewhat spicy smoke. "It's really good, thank you Joker." Adam enjoyed the smoke Joker gave him. It was mellow enough for him not to hack up his lungs, but strong enough to taste. "Well please finish up. We have an appearance to make." Adam sighed and put out his smoke. A bag was placed over his head as he got out of the car. "Please behave." Joker whispered in his ear.

Adam didn't really hear anything other than someone breathing as he was carried. "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls of all ages I bring a man back from the dead. Welcome Adam. Nice to see you alive and well." Adam's bag was torn off his face. "Now, does anyone know why Adam is still alive?" A young boy stood up. "Because Batman will stop you!" A woman pulled him down and behind her. Joker's smile faltered. Joker walked over to the boy and grabbed him by his shirt and slapped the shit out of him. Adam broke free of his goon and tackled the Joker. "Stop it. He's a child." Joker rolled them over and spread Adam legs apart while holding his shoulders down and Adam held his arms. Blushing wildly Adam laid there, with Joker on top of him. Joker stared at him and cupped his cheek for a moment, in his eyes there was a sparkle. A twinge of light in them. Joker stood up and brought Adam with him. Joker nodded and something stuck him again. Getting heavy Adam was picked up again. Darkness was closing in on him but he could do nothing to stop it. Adam looked at the child. He was waving goodbye. Adam smiled at him. Closing his eyes, pure nothingness surrounded him. Peaceful and free Adam gladly accepted this fate. Waking up in the silk white bed in silk jammies Adam got up. Barry right next to him he grabbed him. Adam always clung to Barry but not last night. Adam sat Berry down and changed into a pair of jeans and a silky form fitting shirt. The door was unlocked and Adam went downstairs and into the dinning room. Joker wasn't there and Adam looked around. Turning around Adam went to the Joker's room. The door was slightly opened so Adam just pushed it open a little further.

The Joker was almost completely naked. A pair of tight briefs clung to his nice round ass. His body was so firm and rippled with muscle. Joker was trying to choose between a baby blue tux and a light vanilla colored tux. "I'd go with the vanilla colored one. Suits you fair skin better." Joker turned around and gestured him on the bed. "Thank you, now give me a moment." Joker went inside his bathroom and changed into the tux. "Well? What do you think?" Adam got off the bed and straightened the tie. "You look good. What's the occasion?" Joker spun him around. "Well you see it's my birthday. I celebrate it alone and I don't come back for days. Last year it was a week." Adam looked at him and fixed his collar. "Where might you be going?" Joker pulled a bottle of booze off the table. "Well I might go back to the abandoned movie theater and watch movies or to the underground dance club. Who knows?" Joker took a big swig out of the bottle. "Why so concerned?" Joker asked cupping Adam's cheek again. "Well if you leave, what's to stop me from leaving?" Joker removed his hand as he walked away. "Well other than the small army I've collected? Well let's see. I have alarm systems in place to prevent such a thing and there is the guard dogs plus the miles of nothing but rat infested crumpling buildings that I could easily find you in." Joker turned back around to look at him. Adam got up and took his hand. "Why don't you just stay?" Joker bent forward to look deep into Adam's eyes. "Why? Don't tell me you're falling for me?" Joker said touching foreheads with him. "Well I'm not sure anymore. I am attracted to you yes, but if you get caught and sent back to jail, who will be here with me. It's rude to leave a guest without a host." Joker nuzzled into Adam. "Stay Joker." Joker put his head on Adam's shoulder. "Do you want me to?" Adam nodded. Joker threw aside the bottle. "Okay." Joker went into the bathroom and came out in a pair of deep velvet pj bottoms. Chest bare and no shoes but somehow another bottle of booze. "Well come here. You wanted me to stay so you have to as well." Adam climbed into the bed with Joker. Who instantly cuddle next to him.

Adam cuddled against Joker chest. The Joker smelled like booze but he was warm and very gentle. Soft and callous at the same time. "Adam, would you be mad if I kissed you?" Adam looked up at him. "No." Pulling Joker to him Joker's lips met Adam's. Joker had really soft lips. They both moved slowly and gently. Joker pulled back and tightened his hold on Adam. "What kind of hold do you have on me?" Joker whispered. Adam wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to Adam. "I don't know, the same hold you have on me." Joker chuckled. "Goodnight Adam." Adam looked up at him. "Happy birthday Joker." Joker fell asleep next to him almost instantly. Fighting his way out of Joker's grip, Adam went to the bathroom. He changed into some new jammies and came out to find the bed empty. "Joker?" Adam looked around. "Joker please don't scare me." Adam looked around the room again. No one was there; the door was unlocked but closed. Adam quickly ran up to his room and closed the door. Adam jumped into his bed and cuddled Barry tight. A knock came to the door. "Joker?" The door opened and Batman came in. "The Joker is handcuffed downstairs. I'm here to take you back and him to jail." Batman was monotone and was slightly boring. "What do you mean? I'm a guest here." Batman looked at him confused. "You are Adam right? The guy that was taken hostage almost a week ago then paraded around town yesterday?" Adam blushed. "Come now, you will be taken home." Adam stood up and ran to the window and opened them sounding the alarm. Batman caught his arms and Adam kicked him right in the face. Racing down the stairs as the guard came to greet them. "Batman is upstairs! Go!"

The guard rushed pasted him other than two that Adam pulled out of the group. "You two are coming with me to save the Joker." The goons nodded and they all rushed to the dinning hall. Joker was tied to his chair with a gag in his mouth. Adam tore it off his face and watched as the Joker coughed hard. "Well this is a surprise. I thought you'd be long gone by now." Joker said smiling. "Oh I am." Joker frowned. "But I expect you to come for me whenever you break out again." Joker smiled. "Well, you were a very good guest. I just might have to come for you again. Maybe not forced next time around." Adam smiled. "Good, now I got to go and be rescued from the evil villains' clutches." Adam rolled his eyes as he said it and Joker laughed. "Of course and don't worry, I'll tell him I've got you addicted to some kind of drug that will pass out of you shortly. So go on now. Be free, for a while." Joker winked at Adam and Adam was taken by the goons as the raced out of the door. Adam was stuck with something and he looked around as Batman came downstairs. Adam started nodding off and then out all together. Adam woke up later in the hospital. He ignored the nurses and doctors as they retold him the story of his kidnapping. Adam nodded and spoke very little. A day or two after he was released and he went back to his apartment that was getting evicted from. Adam gathered his things and put them into a storage area. Adam's apartment was mostly empty, other than the furnisher that came with the apartment. Adam lay on the couch not bothering with his job or his landlord banging on the door telling him to pay or get out.

Adam looked around and found the Barry was no where to be found. Adam burst through the door and punched his landlord in the face as he started cussing Adam up and down. Adam went a little pawn shop and broke in making sure the alarm was blaring. Adam sat on the counter and waited for Batman. He arrived shortly. "What are you doing?" Batman asked in his rough voice. "Where did you find me when you rescued me?" Adam stared at Batman. "Why? You're safe and free." Adam jumped down. "No I'm not. My bear was in there and I want him back." Adam walked towards Batman who was slowly backing up. "That is evidence, the police have that." Adam walked by Batman. "Where are you going?" Batman called out. Adam didn't turn or answer. Walking straight up the police station and kicked the doors open. The cop jumped up and stared. "Where is my bear?!" Adam demanded. The cops shattered and the one cop looked around for back up where none was to be found. "Evidence, let's try that. Where is the evidence room?" The cop pointed to the door behind him. "Take me there. NOW." Adam put a lot of meaning behind the now part." The cop stood up and opened the door and Adam followed him. Down a narrow hallway and through a door Adam looked around and saw a bunch of lockers. "My bear?" Adam said staring at the cop. The cop looked through a clip board and found it because he went to a locker and pulled it out and handed it to Adam. "Thank you." Adam turned around. "Wait." The cop said quietly. "What?" The cop jumped again as he shakily handed him the clip board. "Sign here." Adam signed it quickly and walked out of the station. "Shit. I have no where to stay tonight." Walking back into the police station. "Can I stay here tonight?" The cop looked at him like he was crazy. "Why?" Adam rolled his eyes. "Forget it." Adam walked out and went the storage unit that he had rented. Opening the door and walking in he turned his flashlight on he put out just in case. Adam closed the door and laid on top of his clothes that were in bags. Adam drifted off to sleep after an hour or so.

Waking up Adam searched with his hand to find the flashlight he laid next to him. Grabbing a hold of it he turned it on and opened the door. The man that owned the lot asked him what he was doing there so early. "I was trying to find something." The man frowned. "You don't have a place do you?" Adam nodded. "Well don't come crying to me if someone takes your stuff in the night." Adam nodded. Adam got ready for work and worked the night shift at the mall. All the time he was wondering if Joker would come for him. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Doubt began to cloud his resolve. _Was it all a dream? Joker taking me? Holding me?_ Later that day he went to work and all over the TV was the Joker had escaped. Hope filled every corner of Adam. After he got off of work he wondered how long it would take for the Joker to find him. Adam went to hotel downtown and rented a room. Room 101 would be his room until Joker found him. The next day was Adam's day off and went to the library and printer out flyers. _Looking for a room to rent; I have a job and can pay rent for the first month in cash. Staying in the hotel downtown room 101. My name is Adam._ The cost of printing out the flyers was twenty dollars and Adam paid and put them all up around town. Adam waited the rest of the day in his hotel room. As it got later in the evening Adam laid on the bed and cuddled against Barry and fell asleep. Adam didn't dream that night, but woke up around 9. Adam got dressed and went to work. All that day he held onto the hope that Joker would come for him.

Days passed and a person called wanting to know if he was still looking for a room to rent. Adam said yes because staying at the hotel was going to start breaking his bank. Adam gathered all the clothes he needed from storage and took them to the apartment building the man had told him. It was an older building but it didn't matter to him. Adam buzzed the room that the man had given him and a man answered. "Yeah?" Adam had to get close to the speaker for the man to hear him. "I'm Adam. I'm hear about the room." The door buzzed and Adam caught it before it stopped. "Can you come help me with my stuff?" The man huffed and the speaker went silent. A few minutes later no one came down so Adam carried both of his bags in with a little trouble. The elevator wasn't working so Adam asked the manager if he would help him and he said no. Adam carried both of his bags upstairs by himself all 8 floors. Covered in sweat reaching the top. Adam silently repeated to himself. _Joker will come._ Adam knocked on the door and a very fat, very ugly man opened the door. "Well get in here." He said with a voice that sounded just as heavy and ugly as the man who spoke. Adam drug his bags in and the man slammed the door. "You got the money?" The man asked while waddling to his chair. "Not on me." The man huffed again. "Well when can you get it?" The man demanded. "Tomorrow when the bank is open." The man glared at him. "Don't get smart with me. You'll be out on your ass." The man coughed so hard he was spitting up mucus. "Are you okay?" Adam asked. "That don't concern you. You're room is over there." The man pointed and Adam looked to his left. Adam opened the door and the room was barely big enough to fit his two bags in. With a dirty twin bed and no pillow. "Sleeping in that bed will cost you to." The man said. Annoyed Adam went into the living room he was assuming. "Okay." Adam simply said.

The man turned towards Adam in his chair. "You are going to have to clean and bring home food and pay the utilities." Adam looked at him. "Excuse me? What exactly are you going to pay?" The man tried to get up. "I'll do what the hell I want to. This is my place." Adam pushed him back down. Grabbing the baseball bat beside him and knocked the dude clean out. "Asshole." Adam gathered his shit and drug them downstairs and back outside. He hailed a cab and went back to the hotel. Adam was so rattled by that man that Adam really wanted to kill him. Adam sat on the bed. _Where are you Joker? When will you come for me?_ Adam laid there and wanted the Joker to burst open the door and take him far from these place. Adam closed his eyes not wanting to think about the asshole he hit in the face or the crushing despair that was starting to sink in. Adam fell asleep and dreamed of that night with Joker. 'Adam would you be mad if I kissed you?' _No._ Those soft lips on his. Adam had fallen for the man he was so terrified of. Now all he wanted was the Joker to take him back. Adam was woken up by the phone. It shrilled demanding to be answered. Adam picked it up. "Hello?" No one answered. All he heard was a quick breath and then they hung up. Adam hung up the phone and turned back over. Adam didn't even care who it was; all Adam wanted was to go back to sleep. But he looked at the clock. _Fuck. _Adam got up and showered. Dressing in his work clothes Adam walked over to the phone and called the cab company to send one over. A few minutes later a cab pulled up and honked its horn. Adam locked his room up and got into the cab. "To the megamall please." The man nodded and pulled out of the hotel parking lot. Adam laid his head back and closed his eyes.

_God I hate my job._ Adam felt the cab turning and he opened his eyes. He was at the docks. "Ummm, where are we?" Adam asked nervously. The man said nothing as he parked. He got out of the car and opened Adam's door. "Ummm please take me to work." The man gestured out of the car. Adam to an uneasy step out and got back into the car and pulled away. Adam reached into his back pocket and pulled out his mace. Adam started to walk back to the highway when he heard a noise not far behind him. Adam didn't look back as he hurried his pace. He felt a slight breeze on his ear then turned and full force punched the person behind him in the face as he turned back to run. A hand caught his leg and he fell. He looked back on the person. A thrill went through him as he seen the Joker. Also horror. Adam busted his lip wide open. "Joker you scared the shit out of me." Adam got up and grabbed Joker's shoulder to help him up. "Ow." Was all he said. "What do you expect when you creep around?" Adam picked him up and steadied him. "I'm…sorry. Can't…think…straight." Joker was obviously drugged. "What the hell happened to you?" Adam looked around and saw a warehouse with an open door. Adam pulled Joker inside the building and sat him down on some crates. Joker laid down and passed out. Adam sat there with him. _He came back for me. He's really here._ Hours passed and Adam was content. He placed the Joker's head on his lap and ran his fingers in Joker's bright green hair. Joker opened his eyes and imminently sat up and placed a hand on his head. "Fuuuuuucccccckkkkkkk my head hurts." Adam pulled Joker back into his lap. "When did you get here?" Adam looked at the Joker confused. "A cab brought me here. I assumed he was one of your goons." Joker sat back up. "Where are we?" Adam got up. "At the docks, in a warehouse." Joker pulled a cell phone from his pocket. "Where the hell are you? At the docks. Now!" Joker closed his phone. "Well my helpers will be here in a few minutes. We shall talk more after my head stops pounding and I can think straight."

A man pulled up to the warehouse in a black Mercedes. The doors open and Joker closed Adam's door and got in next to him. Joker laid his head back. Adam pulled the Joker against him. Joker smiled briefly. Relaxing he laid his head on Adam's lap. Asleep Adam smiled at him. "I'm so happy you came back." Adam said quietly. Adam lowered his face and barely touched his lips to Joker's. His lips were still as soft, even if the lower one was slightly swollen. Joker hissed in his sleep. Adam sat back up and stared out the window. Joker eventually woke back up and saw Adam yawning. "Come here." Joker said softly. Adam snuggled up against Joker's chest and yawned again. "Sleep Adam. We will be home when you awaken." Adam sighed and started to fall asleep. "Wait. Where is Barry?" Joker smiled and pulled Barry from under the seat. Adam grabbed Barry arm and fell asleep. Adam slightly woke up when he heard a car door open and shut. Adam felt arms carrying him. Adam was out when he was laid on a bed. When Adam opened his eyes and he saw Barry next to him and there was an arm around his waist. Turning his head slightly he saw the Joker still asleep. Laying his head back down, Adam enjoyed the moment. A slight knock came from the door and it opened. Adam just ignored it. A slight movement came from Joker. Someone was waking him up. Joker moved but not enough to bother Adam much. Had he still been asleep it would not have phased him. "I'm up." A man's voice came after Joker. "What about him?" Joker was real quiet. "You wake him up, and the hand that touches him will come off, the voice that disturbs him will be silenced. Leave him be." Joker was so sweet he didn't want to wake Adam. Adam didn't want Joker to leave so he turned over and laid his head on Joker's lap and grabbed one of his hands and snuggled against it.

Joker laughed quietly. "Well guess you will have to excuse me for a while longer." The door shut and Joker gently turned Adam back over and cuddled back up to him. "I can't believe you came back with me." Adam smiled. He turned back over to face Joker. "Can't believe you came back for me." Opening his eyes he was face to face with him. "You are a very interesting man." Adam kissed Joker. Joker probed his mouth with his tongue. Adam opened his mouth with a sigh. Joker took complete control and rolled them so Adam was straggled his hips. Joker sat up and held Adam in a deep embrace and kiss. The kiss was not heated. This kiss was about tenderness and passion. The kiss ended, Joker rested his head against Adam's. Joker kissed his forehead. "Come on, I have something to show you." Adam moved off the Joker and realized he was in briefs. Adam blushed wildly. "What's wrong?" Joker asked gently embracing Adam from behind. "I've never been these half naked in front of someone." Joker laughed quietly in Adam's ear. "I think you look very nice. If I didn't absolutely have to show you this, you would be on this bed naked writhing underneath me." A thrill shuttered though Adam. "Clothes are in the bathroom. Go dress and I'll wait here." Adam turned around and placed his hands on Joker's bare chest. "What about you?" Joker smiled and turned. Adam looked and clothes were on the dresser. Adam went to the bathroom and freshened up a little before he dressed. He slipped on some jeans with a black form fitting shirt. Opening the bathroom door he watched as the Joker trying to get his jacket on. Walking over to Joker he pulled the jacket down and the Joker pushed his arm out of the sleeve. Adam turned him around and straightened the collar and patted Joker's chest. "You look amazing." Joker smiled, "You look pretty sexy yourself." Joker took Adam's hand and opened the bedroom door.

The door opened to a wooden floor with deep purple walls and a spiraling staircase. "Wow, this is so pretty." Joker laughed quietly again. "Come, there is more to see." Joker took his hand and led him downstairs. The walls were all deep purple. "This color is so perfect for this place." Joker sighed in relief. "Good, because at first I was going to have it painted blue, but the guy that went to your apartment found a color sampling with this color. So I thought you might like it better." Adam tugged on Joker's hand. "Where did you find it? I lost it like a year ago." Joker pointed to a guy standing next to the door they were approaching. "He found it under your fridge." Adam blushed slightly. "I'm a mess." Joker laughed quietly with Adam. "Well I love the color." Joker nodded. Walking out onto a rounded balcony Adam looked out onto a huge garden. "Wow." Adam said breathlessly. "It's so beautiful." Joker laughed with a little more volume. "Well you had a magazine and you had little markers so I figured that you wanted something like this." Joker gestured around the place. "How big is this place." Joker looked around and started counting with his fingers. Well the house itself is somewhere around 16,000 square feet. The lot size is about four acres." Adam looked around. "This place is amazing." Joker took his hand. "That's not all." Joker led them to the other side of the house. A big fireplace in the center wall of the room. "This is the study." The walls were the same deep purple as the rest of the house. A large deep brown desk sat close to the back wall in front of huge bay windows. "This place is amazing Joker." Joker gestured to the chair beside him. "Well I'm glad you think it is." Adam sat down beside him and felt like an important business man. Adam giggled a little bit. "Because all this is yours, well if you want it." Adam looked at him. "Are you joking?"

Joker smiled. "I do not jest with you. If you want this place you can have it. I brought and paid for it with a made up identity. No one will ever find out because I am staging his death today or tomorrow. But I would like to give this place to you. A home where I can always find you if I'm ever taken away again. I will have a house not to far away, but this place will always be yours. I want to give you a home, with the best money can buy. All you have to do is sign. Sign this form and this house with a hefty sum of money. Everything will take care of itself. The money you have in the bank when you sign this, you might notice it dip a little low, but after the year is up you will gain it back and coast off of the interest. The bills and everything will come directly out of the bank. You will literally be taken care off if you sign this." Joker laid the form in front of him. Adam stood up. "I'll sign this on one condition." Joker looked at him puzzled. "What is that?" Adam took the Joker's hand. "Promise you'll always come back for me." A single tear slipped from Adam's eye before he could stop it. Joker cupped his chin and pulled his face up. "I'll always come back for you." Adam kissed him briefly. "Okay then." Sitting back down Adam signed his name on the form. "Well then, you have your very own house, with a full staff and guard. You should know, you can never leave here." Adam looked at him. Joker smiled and handed him a small box. Adam opened it and a gold band that held a beautiful sapphire. "You are my prisoner after all." Adam looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Joker?" Joker looked down at him. "Always and forever will you be my prisoner or shall I release you to your brand new house?" Adam slung the box across the room and struggled to put the ring on.

Joker chuckled and stopped him by picking the ring out of his hand and gently pushing the ring on his finger. "I'll always be yours Joker." Joker embraced him gently. "My prisoner forever." Adam's heartbeat was hammering in his chest. "You know…" Joker started breaking Adam out of shock. "Since I gave you a house and a ring, I guess you could say we are married and since you've never been here, this is the honeymoon." Joker eased Adam's shirt off. Adam pushed off Joker's jacket. Joker unbuttoned his shirt and Adam pushed it off. Both with bare chests did it full dawn on Adam what they were about to do. Joker unbuttoned Adam's jeans, and Adam unbuttoned Joker pants. Pulling Adam's down, Joker stopped Adam from doing the same. "I want to explore you first." Joker gently pushed Adam down on the floor and spread Adam's legs with his own. Legs around the Joker's waist Adam blushed. Joker kissed his neck and Adam shuttered. Running his fingers over Adam's back the Joker eased Adam down to normal color. "If you want to stop I will." Joker said touching Adam's lips with his finger. Adam kissed his finger before sucking it lightly. "I want this to." Pulling Adam's pants off with his briefs Joker sat back and looked at him. Adam shifted slightly. "You look amazing Adam." Adam lost all of his uneasy feeling, including his body image issues. Joker kissed Adam right nipple and Adam became instantly hard. Working his way down, Adam grew hot and bothered. Joker blew lightly on Adam's body, when Adam went to wrap his arms around Joker, he pinned them down above his head. "I want to explore Adam." Joker licked his nipples making Adam huff. "Well seems like I found a ticklish spot." Joker licked down to Adam navel. Letting go of his arms as he went down.

Adam gripped Joker's head as he licked Adam's balls. Adam let out a loud moan. Joker licked and laved his balls and Adam moaned and bucked trying to get the Joker to stop. "Hmm seems you like that a lot more that I would have thought." Joker went up to kiss Adam. Taking his time and savoring the unlikely gift he had just been given. Savoring Joker's touch, as was Joker. Nothing could be more perfect. Joker finally started to blow Adam slowly. Adam finally relaxed enough to enjoy the slow gentleness of Joker's touch, and mouth. Joker released Adam dick and pulled his pants off. "You're turn to play." Adam was rolled over so he was on top. Adam kissed the Joker's neck, and bit him gently. A shutter went through Joker. Adam kissed his chest, his nipples, his ribs and his belly button before licked a circle around it. Joker laid there shriving in delight. Adam looked at him as he nuzzled into Joker's stomach. "You are mine Adam." Joker said quietly, smiling. "As you are mine." Adam took Joker's dick into his mouth and slowly sucked him all the way down. Adam enjoyed blowing the Joker. It was special. Adam had fallen for the evilest man alive, but somehow he was the sweetest man alive. The other half of the coin. Joker finally gently pulled himself out of Adam's mouth. Joker pulled a condom and lube from his pant's pocket. Turning Adam around Joker lubed up Adam's ass and fingered him till he was loose enough to handle Joker's dick. As Joker entered him Adam thought that he was never going to get enough of him. Joker fucked him slowly, with manly thrust ever now and again. No words were spoken. For none were needed. Joker pulled Adam up so he was just on his knees as he held him as he thrusted into him. "I'm so close. I wish you would get off first thought." Joker whispered his is ear. It was obvious that he was holding back. Adam was pushed by Joker's gently plea so he surrendered to his body and came. Joker pulled out and came on Adam's ass and floor.

Joker pulled Adam close and snuggled on the floor. Adam enjoyed the Joker's warm body on his. "Adam?" Joker said. "Joker?" Joker rolled him over and pulled him back to him. "Are you happy with me?" Adam looked at him confused. "Yes, why?" Joker frowned. "Well you didn't really like me to much at first. What changed you mind?" Adam thought about it. "Well at first I was afraid you were just going to kill me. Then you became an annoying pain in the ass. But it was when you cupped my cheek for the first time. I saw a sparkle it your eye. A small light in your eyes. Those made me wonder if even a person who has done such horrible things could ever truly feel something for someone else. Then on your birthday you seemed so alone and wanted to be, you looked at me with hope in your eyes. I could tell you wanted me to stay with you. So I did. You might be cocky, and a horrible person. But you are my sweet knight in purple armor." Adam chuckled quietly. Joker just stroked Adam's cheek. "I'll always be yours." Adam looked up at him. "Promise?" Joker showed his pinkie. "Promise." Adam grabbed his pinkie with his own. A kiss sealed the promise. And true to his word, every time he was thrown back in jail, he returned to Adam's side.


End file.
